


檐上雪遇花 第十四章

by lirarara



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙角色水仙
Genre: M/M, zyl48 - Freeform, zyl水仙 - Freeform, 花雪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirarara/pseuds/lirarara
Summary: 就，肉肉





	檐上雪遇花 第十四章

前文见LOFTER

“唔、唔……”感觉到下人离开后的花无谢于是加深了这个吻。  
傅红雪只觉得绵软的舌尖滑过自己的齿列，轻舔着自己口腔的每一寸，那人还不停吸吮着自己的津液，让自己快要喘不过气。  
“啊……唔、唔……”细微的呻吟不断从傅红雪口中溢出，花无谢一手按住他的后颈，一手环住他细瘦的腰，不断把他压向怀中，紧贴的身体挤压着他胸腔中的空气，傅红雪双手撑着花无谢的肩，终于寻了个时机将人推开一点距离，“你发什么疯？”  
花无谢挑唇一笑，“小雪，你都不知道我忍得多辛苦。试问心意相通的爱人就在枕侧而不能与之交合，是个男人能忍吗？”  
傅红雪很想说我能，花无谢却没给他那个机会。傅红雪此时鬓发凌乱，双眼含泪，脸颊和耳侧都绯红一片，实在没有任何说服力。花无谢抬手扫掉桌上盘碗，一个用力把傅红雪压了上去。  
“你！”傅红雪抬手去推，又怕太过用力伤了这人，终是复被吻了个正着。  
花无谢此时已顾不上那许多，他的手伸入身下人的外袍之中，触手所及的是一片滑腻的柔韧肌肤，让他上瘾一般停不下来地不断抚摸。  
“唔！”傅红雪被那人温热的手触到腰侧敏感之处，整个人彻底软倒在花无谢怀中，那人带着薄茧的手掌沿着腰线不断摩挲，不知什么时候探入亵裤，揉捏起他的臀。  
花无谢的吻沿着流出的津液一路往下。他轻轻嘬吻着身下人颀长的颈子，在白皙的皮肤上留下淡红的印记，然后舔舐他玲珑的锁骨，轻轻啃咬着，听怀里那人发出小声的抽气。  
拽开傅红雪依然凌乱的前襟，花无谢埋首在他平坦淡薄的胸部，薄红像是顺着亲吻延续到胸口，把傅红雪牛乳般莹白的肌肤染成淡粉，而那两点挥之不去的艳色，现下坦露在眼前，肤色映衬得像是两朵含苞待放的红梅。花无谢低头含住一侧，马上感觉到傅红雪身体微颤了一下，他倏地含住自己的食指，不愿让呻吟溢出。花无谢一边轻笑，一边愈发卖力地吸吮那小小的一点，直到傅红雪再也无法掩饰地发出呻吟。  
花无谢双手在傅红雪挺翘的臀上不停抓揉，一边挤进他双腿之间，不断用下身顶弄着傅红雪的臀瓣。傅红雪只觉得上次被进入过的地方，此时此刻正发着高热，好似有什么东西一跳一跳让那处变得酥麻不堪。  
“唔、啊……”口中断续发出难耐的喘息，傅红雪的双腿不自觉地圈住了身上的花无谢，膝弯轻轻把那人往身下勾，两人下身紧紧贴合在一起，他能清晰感觉到花无谢那话儿正精神昂扬地挺立着，时不时碰撞着自己早已鼓起的性器。  
花无谢显然也感觉到傅红雪身下的兴奋，他猝不及防地脱下傅红雪的亵裤，在傅红雪还没来得及感受忽然到来的凉意之时，低下头去含住了他的硬挺。  
傅红雪的身上还留着淡淡的皂角香气，他体毛稀疏，连性器都长得秀气且颜色浅淡，花无谢毫无知觉地深深吞吐着，感受着那东西在口中的轻颤，他细心地舔过圆润的柱头，然后听见傅红雪发出略带泣音的呻吟。  
“啊——放、放开……”花无谢非但没有放开，还更加卖力地舔弄着淡粉色的性器以及根部的圆球，透明的汁液混着花无谢的津液一同流向不断翕动的后穴，花无谢伸出两指叩开了那隐秘之处。  
“唔！”傅红雪再次咬住了自己的手背，但异物入侵的不适感很快过去，花无谢不断捉弄着他的前端，快感不断累积，傅红雪觉得自己的腰早已酸麻得无力支撑，浑身的感官都已集中到下体，花无谢抽出手指，起身摸索了一会，傅红雪闻到一股甜腻的香味，然后有什么热且滑腻的东西被送入了体内。  
花无谢摸了藏了十天的香膏，挖了一大块以三指在傅红雪体内抽动着，他看着身下的男人猛地缩了一下身子，而他炙热的后穴也越发明显地开始吸嘬自己的手指。  
随着花无谢不断深入的抠挖。  
傅红雪越发急切地想要找到纾解，他伸出一只手试图阻止那只不断在自己体内点火的手，“别、别再……”拒绝的语句破碎不堪。  
花无谢再次俯身，他握住傅红雪另一只手压在桌上，抽出手指，亲吻着身下之人汗湿的鬓发，轻声道，“小雪，我进来了。”然后换上自己早已硬得发疼的性器，狠狠撞入傅红雪的身体。  
“啊……”  
“唔！”  
二人立时齐声呻吟出口。肉体结合的瞬间，快感仿似找到了宣泄口，朝着傅红雪的后穴聚集而去。  
香膏像加热的油脂，让花无谢更容易插到前所未有的深度，他根本无法停止挺动的欲望，紧紧箍着傅红雪纤细的腰肢，不断将欲望戳刺进爱人的身体，“啊、啊……”傅红雪无法控制地抽着气，低声吟叫着。  
他的清朗的嗓音此时沙哑绵长，急促的气息不断喷在花无谢的脸上，花无谢只觉得下身柔软滚烫的内壁包裹着，不断挤压，像是有一股股热流不断带来刺痒酥麻的快感，难以言喻的快美之感一路上冲到心脏，让它鼓噪着像是要突破胸膛。  
他深深吻住身下的人，像打桩一般冲撞着傅红雪，双手不停在他身上点火，揉捏他胸前的梅红。  
傅红雪被他操干得不断向后仰去，双手无法自抑地环抱着他的后颈，小腹每每被花无谢结实的小腹挤压，相接之处黏腻一片，带出粘连的丝线。  
“啊、啊……无谢，轻、轻一点，啊！”房内回荡着傅红雪不成句的呻吟，花无谢把被顶出去的他猛地拽回怀中，引来身下之人忽然拔高的惊喘，傅红雪就感觉到身内之物好似又胀大了一圈似的。  
“你！啊、唔、啊——”花无谢觉得自己怎么都要不够这人，刚才猛烈的抽插让他此时正用怨怼的眼神怒瞪着自己，可他明明那么美，现下乌发散落，双唇被贝齿咬得殷红，眼角眉梢都被水汽蒸腾出一层媚意，哪还有什么凶气。  
就着二人粗重的喘息和肉体撞击的声音，花无谢直把这许多天来的隐忍全数发泄了个干净，房内的喘息与呻吟许久未消。


End file.
